


That's Just Cute

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2014 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Cuties, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Humor, Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel gets tired of her girlfriend's teasing about her innocence so she tries cussing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Just Cute

"Gosh dang it," Hazel shouted after stubbing her toe on a rock. Pain shot up her foot. It felt like it was on fire. She shoved the pain to the darkest corner of her mind. She's already died. Hazel can handle a little bit of pain. Hazel tried to walk which was not her brightest idea. The pain was inflamed again. She shouted. "Poop! Ouch, ouch ouch!" Piper laughs behind her, a deep, loving laugh.

"You're so cute, Haze," Piper says.

"What is cute about my pain," she asserts, a bit childishly.

"The way that you curse, your word choices are so cute,  _gosh_ ," Piper says, quoting her.

"Fuck you, Piper," she responds, tired of being called adorable for her choice not to cuss.

"Oh Hazel," Piper scolds, "You know, that's actually just really, really cute." Hazel lets out a groan and accidentally hits her toe on the ground again

"Shit," she hears herself say.

"I'm sorry," Piper said, "I can't help but feel partially responsible for that."

"It's all your fault," Hazel says, no bite behind her words. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asks.

"Yes," Hazel says. Piper presses her lips to Hazel's and for a moment, she forgets the burning pain in her toe and the insult to her pride.


End file.
